Spacel (Race)
History For more information on Spacel history please check Spacel Culture. Origin History: '''Due to small cellular organism in space over hundreds of thousands of years ago the first spacel was made alone and scared, although this has happened the first spacel ended up finding ways to cause the birth of more without the help of a mate, forming the different races know today, these spacels having no relation to that of the the first and they were soon dubbed the Overseer, with the only one with the ability to be all races at any time they please. The Original leaders of the main races were chosen as time went on each either had past or died and a new leader was chosen though their lineage. '''Ancient History: Spacel(s) (Pronounced p eɪ s l/) In the past there was no solar systems where spacels resided their home was space itself, although very little information is known currently on how the main solar systems ended up being brought into play. Each planet is either tailored or perfectly picked out for the best plants, wildlife and other habitable systems which take place, though terraforming or other means. Each solar system is tailored to each sub-race which include Constrial the '' origin '' race born from The Overseer, Coral the spacel born for the sea the second race, Conbrim the spacel of defense and venom, these spacels make up the three main races. The Mokai or the spacel of death, Juxidi the rain spacel, Phlentrix the volcanic spacel and Iprirus the crystal spacel or underground/cavern Spacel, Stelka the snow spacel, Dindra the water asteroid spacel, Ophela the Desert/Savanna spacel, Novahai The Mountain Range spacel, and the mythic ???* of Estareia; spacel all of these spacels are of the Unknown. (Audio Pronunciation of Spacel) *Not an accessible subrace. Spoken Languages: '''Native Tongue, Common Tongue, English, Primal (more Information here: Spacel Languages)' To learn more on Origin history please check Spacel Origins '''Lores and Legends: ' * Myth of Estareia (All) '– Many spacels will pass on stories of Estareia a realm that of the mythical celestial spacel that have been past on in stories from what most believe to be the beginning of time, this myth speaks of the world looking like a heaven of golds and clouds but most believe this to just be some old child tale. * '''Galaxy of Birth ('Constrial, Conbrim, Coral) – This old myth and tale has been past down for generations that when a spacel is born and entire galaxy is born with it making the universe larger. * 'Heart of Ti'aavell (All) (Except Mokai) '– Old artifact said to have fallen from Estareia that touched the universe and gave it life, and path between realms. This artifact is said to actually be a heart of a celestial spacel killed in cold blood as she died she gave her heart to the universe to rid it of all evil and the heart turn to crystal as it fell from her hands, this old tale causes hearts to show up a lot in jewelry, but again is to believed to be nothing but a tale because no one has ever seen or found the heart. Many die searching for it and spacels who do are seen as crazy to believe such a tale. * '''Story of Ti'aavell (All) – The story of the young and beautiful Ti'aavell said to be one of the leaders of old, killed by her mate in cold blood for her being loved more than he. When she died she gave her heart to the universe to rid the world of evil and said to be the reason why the other races went extinct and no one knows anything of them anymore. Her story has been past down to many generations, many elder scare kids into not speaking of this story though for it is seen as a curse in many eyes that soon things will fall apart again. Biology For more information on Spacel biology please check Spacel Biology. Each different Spacel race has different attributes to them, lifestyles, and biology, for each spacels information please view their respective pages. General Appearance Spacels and a minimally sexually dimorphic race, both genders having differences and similarities. Spacels are a Mammalian and Reptilian species appearing as mostly Anthropomorphic large eared furred Snakes with canidae feline legs in the front and Macropodidae(kangaroo)/Leporidae(Rabbit) hind legs both genders apply with this appearance. Sizing of this species ranging from 3 to 45 feet at head height (ears not included) tho body types and colors vary greatly with region, so for specific race details, please see their own respective pages. below are a few of the listings with in their dimorphisms. * All Spacels have galaxy markings on their, chest, ears, and tails. All Spacels have galaxy markings within their eyes, paws, tongues and other area where 'fluid' can show through. * Female Spacel while in feral are usually bigger than the males BUT sizes vary with their normal anthropomorphic forms Male Spacels Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. Female Spacels Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) 'Sexual Deformities' * There are some rare instances where a infant will be born with out their chest marking, this is seen as unnatural to spacels, although the child and parent will not be killed, they will most likely be ostracized or ignored, there are some rare cases when this small birth defect goes unnoticed tho due to the child having the chance of long fur. Proficiencies Racial Abilities/Skills/Proficiencies -info coming soon- Technological Advancement/Intellectual Advancement -info coming soon- Customs/Laws/Foreign Policies -info coming soon- Powers/Abilities See Arcana Power for more. Most Spacels have a minimal amount of Arcane power, this can allow them to start very small fires with there hands or mouth or make small amounts of water, minimal things etc. Some other spacel about .5% of spacel have more power. While using powers doesn't take off lifespan it can cause spacels to be come very weak for long periods of time or even cause them to go into a sleep like state for months to regenerate energy if used to an access or do things that can take up a lot of energy, this can leave a spacel vulnerable and could get them killed. Some Spacels about .00001% can be born with enough power to create a realms or galaxies, the only spacel know to date that can do that as of right now is The Overseer, or at least that is all who is know to do so. Other Information * Fluid * Spacel Biology * Spacel Culture * Spacel Technology * Spacel Groups and Factions Category:Races Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Serpente Speices